


Christmas Blues

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Isabelle and Clary get trapped in their apartment and miss the Lightwood family Christmas dinner. Even though they miss their family, they still make the most of their Christmas.





	

Isabelle stared out the window, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. Outside, the snow was falling. It had been falling for hours, covering everything in a white blanket. No one dared travel outside. Her and Clary had planned to leave for the Lightwood house the previous day once Clary got back home from work, but then the winter storm hit trapping them in the apartment. 

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard Clary humming a Christmas tune and saw her walking back into the front room with two mugs in hand. “I made hot chocolate,” Clary said, setting the mugs down on the coffee table before diving back under the pile of blankets on their couch. “Come back under the covers with me and we can watch a movie.”

Isabelle sat next to Clary, the redhead immediately wrapping her arms around her and shivering. “I’m sorry it’s so cold in here,” Isabelle mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Clary’s cheek. 

Clary shrugged. “It’s not so bad with you right next to me.” She smiled up at Isabelle. “So, what shall we watch?”

“The wifi is down so Netflix is out,” Isabelle said. “What did you have in mind?”

Clary turned the TV on and flipped through the guide. “Oh, A Christmas Carol is on.”

“Did I ever tell you that was mine and Alec’s favorite Christmas movie when we were kids? We would watch it every year together, eventually Jace and Max joined in on it too.”

Clary frowned and pressed a kiss to Isabelle's cheek. "Do you want me to find something else? I'm sure there are other Christmas movies to watch."

Isabelle shook her head. “No. We can watch it.” She grabbed her mug off the coffee table and took a sip. “Is this the Keurig stuff?”

“Old recipe that my mom used to make me,” Clary replied. “You like it?”

Isabelle nodded. “It’s really good, way better than the other stuff. 

Clary leaned against Isabelle again, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “I can’t believe this is my first Christmas without family.”

“I know. It really sucks.”

Clary nodded, before lifting her head up to look at Isabelle. “At least we’re not completely alone.”

Isabelle leaned in and pressed her lips to Clary’s in a soft kiss. “Yeah, at least we got each other.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle awoke to Clary gently shaking her shoulder. “Izzy. Izzy, you’re phone is going off.” Isabelle groaned and lifted her head up from Clary’s shoulder, blinking her eyes open and looking around. They must have fallen asleep in the front room. 

Her phone stopped ringing as she grabbed it, and could see two missed calls from Alec and one from Jace. She looked at the time to see it was just past eight in the morning and unlocked her phone to call her eldest brother back. 

It didn’t take long for Alec to answer. “Merry Christmas, Izzy!”

“Merry Christmas, Alec,” Isabelle replied. She felt Clary get up from beside her and walked her walk into the kitchen to make up some coffee. “Tell everyone Merry Christmas for me as well. I’m sorry I can’t be there this year.”

“Magnus and I barely made it to Mom and Dad’s before they closed down the roads,” Alec said. “And Jace never showed either.”

“Magnus must hate being there without us.”

“Yeah, him and mom already got into it once already,” Alec said. He could hear Magnus next to him mumbling something and Alec laughed. “She didn’t want him sleeping in the same bed as me. Dad had to tell her we’re both adults and to deal with it.”

Isabelle laughed. “Oh I would have loved to have seen that.”

"It was pretty great to watch. I thought mom was going to have a heart attack or something. Maybe Jace and I can come over sometime next week and we can have our Christmas then. I watched A Christmas Carol with Max last night, but it wasn't the same without you and Jace around."

"I know, Clary and I were watching it to. I miss you guys."

"I know, I miss you too. It'll be okay though. We'll see each other eventually. Tell Clary, Merry Christmas for Magnus and me."

"I will."

“Max just came in to say breakfast is ready so I’ll talk to you later?” She heard Magnus saying something about a party and Alec laughed. “Oh, and Magnus said that you and Clary are invited to his New Year’s party, if the weather allows it.”

“Tell him we’ll be there. Have a good Christmas, and give everyone hugs for me.”

“I will. Bye Izzy.”

“Bye, Alec.”

Isabelle hung up the phone and sighed as she looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling sometime during the night, but the roads were still in no condition to drive on. 

“Are you okay?” Clary asked, handing over a cup of coffee.

Isabelle nodded. “I am. Christmas was just something I always enjoyed because I was with my family.”

“Even though it was just my mom and Luke, it was always special to me too. Simon would even show up for dinner if it wasn’t during Hanukkah. He didn’t celebrate Christmas, but he knew spending time with loved ones was important to me.”

“Do you want to call your family? And I can start breakfast?”

“I’ll call them, but you’re not cooking,” Clary said, getting back up. “You almost burned the kitchen down the last time.” Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Clary who laughed. “Okay, we have some waffles in the freezer if you want to heat those up.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Should we open our presents?” Clary asked as they made their way back into the living room after breakfast. “I know we aren’t with family, but we could open our gifts to each other.”

“I don’t see why not,” Isabelle replied. “I packed yours when I was packing for mom and dad’s. I’ll go get it.”

Clary was sitting with a present in her lap when Isabelle returned from the bedroom. She smiled at Isabelle as she sat down next to her. “You know, this is our first Christmas together as a couple.”

“It is, isn’t it? And the first one without family.”

“Unfortunately,” Clary sighed, leaning back against the couch. “But that doesn’t mean we should be sad. It’s important to be with loved ones.” She looked up at Isabelle and smiled. “And I love you, Izzy.”

Isabelle returned the smile. “I love you too, Clary.”

Clary picked up the present in her lap and handed it over to Isabelle. “Merry Christmas, Isabelle.”

Isabelle accepted the present, handing over the one she got for Clary. She looked at it for a moment, flipping it over in her hands for a moment. The present was large but slim, and Isabelle started to rip away the wrapping paper.

She gasped when she saw what was inside. Setting aside the wrapping paper, she lifted the picture frame that had been hiding inside. Clary had drawn a picture of Isabelle with her three brothers. 

“It’s beautiful, Clary! Thank you,” She said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. She gave her a couple of more kisses before pulling away again to admire the picture again. “You’re amazing, Clary, really.”

Clary blushed. “I’m glad you like it.” She looked down at the gift she was holding. It was much smaller than Isabelle had gotten her and covered in bright, red paper. 

She ripped off the paper to see a rectangular jewelry box. She opened it up to see a silver bracelet. She gasped and picked it out. There were several charms on it, including a paint brush and a painter’s pallet.

“Oh Izzy! It’s beautiful!” She wrapped her arms around Isabelle and held her tight. “You always get me the best gifts. Thank you.”

Isabelle grabbed the box holding the bracelet. “Would you like me to put this one you?”

Clary held out her arm. “Please.”

Isabelle clasped the bracelet around Clary’s wrist and looked up at her fondly. “I miss my family, but this Christmas isn't terrible. Thank you, Clary.”

Clary smiled and pressed her lips to Isabelle. “Merry Christmas, Izzy.”

“Merry Christmas, Clary.”


End file.
